This invention relates to explosives and more particularly to high energy, cast-cured explosives.
At present highly energetic explosives are prepared by melt-casting highly energetic, but non-melt castable, explosives with less energetic, but melt castable explosives. Unfortunately, these high energy, melt-cast explosives have problems in uniformity of casting, in cracking, and in safety characteristics.
Another approach is the cast-curing of high energy, non-melt castable explosives in binders of energetic plasticizers, inert polymers, and curatives. However, the inert polymer substantially reduces the energy density of the resulting explosives.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide cast-curable explosives having higher energy densities.